


Fireball

by angelwings80



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love/Hate, Public Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwings80/pseuds/angelwings80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon Snow has loved Sansa Stark since they were thirteen years old.  By college, they are ice and fire, crashing against each other.</p><p>Inspired by The 1975's song Somebody Else.</p><p>Jon and Sansa split up after spending a volatile several years together but find that they can't stay away from each other even though they have new partners.</p><p>One Shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireball

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after becoming obsessed with Somebody Else by The 1975. The idea that a relationship that is volatile and hard can still be loving and worthwhile. In this one shot, Jon and Sansa are obsessed with one another but their fiery personalities clash and cause problems. Even with Sansa having a new boyfriend and Jon pursuing his own interests, they can't keep their hands off one another.
> 
> Not beta'd. Just another top of the head story.

Jon and Sansa had known each other most of their lives.  Their relationship started when they were thirteen.  Theon Greyjoy had knocked her down, scraping her knees and elbow up and laughed as he walked away instead of helping her up.  Jon had come to her rescue, picking her up and helping her clean up before he went to find Greyjoy and punched him in the stomach, leaving the boy heaving for air on the playground with all his cronies around him.  To this day he still smiled every time he pictured the smarmy bastard holding his gut and trying not to cry.  He had been rewarded with his first kiss, a moment he went over in his head a million times until he finally got up the nerve to ask Sansa to be his girl.  He felt like he was on cloud nine when she had her friend Margaery slip him a note in class that said, “Yes.”  They followed it up with not actually speaking to one another for two weeks until Sansa broke up with him to go out with another boy she had kissed.  Jon spent three whole days grieving the loss of the love of his life, at least until Ygritte cold cocked him and claimed him for herself.

When they were fifteen, Jon once again found himself obsessing over the pretty little Stark girl.  He had ended up being friends with her brother Robb and with it came interactions with his family, specifically his sister.  While Robb would shoo her away, Jon found himself seeking her out just to have the chance to speak to her for a moment.  When she would walk in the room, his heart would thump and his mouth would go dry.  The two weeks they spent at the beach nearly drove him to the brink of madness.  Sansa spent the entire time wearing nothing more than her bikini and he knew he was going to have a serious rash to explain to his parents because he spent so much time taking himself in hand so he wouldn’t embarrass himself in front of her by tenting his shorts.

It wasn’t until they were sixteen that they became everything to one another.  Jon had been asleep on Robb’s floor when he was woken up by something pelting him in the face.  He was hit several times before he was able to get his wits about him and focus on the source of the assault.  Leaning down in the doorway was Sansa, waved her hand to call him to her and he had followed her unquestioningly.  She led him out the back door and around the back of the garage before turning on him unexpectedly, grabbing him by his shirt and kissing him hard.  It had taken him a second to realize what was going on but when he did, he kissed her back passionately, wrapping his fingers around her hips and pulling her into him.

“You’re mine Jon Snow,” she whispered.  “Forever.”

Jon stood there dumbstruck as she turned and walked back into the house, turning her head to give him a sly smile.  There hadn’t been a day since then that he hadn’t been in love with that girl.

What followed was three of the most passionate, erotic, and confusing years of his life.  Their relationship was often volatile, both of them possessing tempers that would flare and set off explosive fights that would only end with aggressive fucking followed by tender lovemaking.  Jon couldn’t count the nights he saw the sun come up from between her legs.  Even as crazy as things would get, he loved her devotedly and if he had to spend the rest of his life in the cycle of bullshit, it would be worth it to have Sansa.

Neither of them considered splitting up when it was time to go off to college.  Jon chose his university and even his major because Sansa was going there.  He had followed her like a lost little puppy, sacrificing being near his family to stay close to his woman.  The few times they had split up, neither of them functioned well without the other so it was a natural choice to stay together after high school.  But college had changed Sansa.  Within a few months of starting their freshman year, she had become distant, cancelling plans and not being in her room when he’d stop by the dorm to see her.  Jon had gotten so sick of it that he began to retaliate by intentionally making himself scarce and he knew he was getting under her skin when his phone would go off repeatedly until he either responded to her or turned the damn thing on silent.

The final nail in their coffin was one of the nights he had turned his phone off.  He was at the local bar with a few buddies and for over an hour, his phone dinged every couple of minutes.  Rather than responding to her texts, Jon decided to ignore them and keep his phone in his pocket.  He knew what was about to happen when he looked up and saw her walking towards him.  The look on her face was fierce and by the time he had a chance to stand up, she was screaming at him in a drunken rage, causing everyone in the bar to watch and laugh. 

Jon took her arm in his hand, pulling her close to him.  “Sansa…cut this shit out.  Everyone is watching us.”

“You think I give a fuck?” she snarled.  “Who are you here with?  Some bitch to give you a warm spot tonight?”

“I’m with Sam and Gren,” he said quietly.  “There’s not a woman anywhere near me.”

“Oh so you already fucked her and sent her on her way?”

“Quit screaming,” he said.  He could feel his temper rising.  “We can deal with this in private.”

“I’m not dealing with shit!  You can fuck off asshole!”  Sansa’s lips were tight and her eyes wild.

“Shut up,” he said through gritted teeth.  “We can talk about this later.”  He was careful not to squeeze her arm, they may have been verbally abusive at times but he would never dream of hurting her.

Sansa peeled his fingers off her arm, forcibly shoving it off of her.  “Fuck…..off!” she slurred.

Jon had enough.  He ducked down, wrapping his arm around her hips and hoisted her up over his shoulder, walking to the door while ignoring her screams.  He forced her into the car, buckling her seat belt while she practically deafened him.  Getting in the driver seat, he peeled out of the parking lot and sped down the road.

“Pull over Jon!  I’m getting out!” Sansa yelled. 

“Shut up Sansa, I’m done with this shit.  I’m so done.”  When he found a spot that seemed private enough, he pulled the car over, stopping the engine and taking a deep breath.  He gripped his hands on the steering wheel, trying to clear his mind before speaking to her.  Before he had a chance to think, the passenger door opened and Sansa was storming down the side of the road.

He followed behind her.  “Sansa, get back in the car.  It’s dark and it’s late.”

“Fuck you Jon,” she yelled.  “I’ll walk.”

“Not in those heels you won’t,” he said.  “Get back in the car.”  He came around her, walking backwards as she walked forwards.  Taking her hand in his, he tried to stop her. 

Jerking her hand back, she sneered at him.  “I hate you.”

Jon still held her hand in his firmly and pulled her against him.  “That’s a damn shame because I love you.”  His face was close to hers, their noses practically touching.  “You fucking exhaust me but God knows I love you.”

“Let me go!” Her face was flush with anger but he knew if she truly wanted him to release her, she could easily pull her hand out of his.  He was always careful when they fought, knowing that he could hurt her in anger, something he would never forgive himself for.

Jon felt his anger subsiding.  “Let me take you home San.”  He turned around, pulling her behind him until he felt her fumble.  “How much have you had to drink sweetling?”

“Don’t worry about it,” she said.  He could tell she was still angry but not raging.

“Yeah,” he said.  “That’s what I thought.”  He picked her up in his arms, holding her tightly to him.  She nestled her head under his chin, her warm breathing prickling the skin of his chest.  He felt her relax, melting against him and it made his eyes sting with tears.

When they got back to her dorm, he carried her into her room and laid her down on the bed.  She had fallen asleep in the car and from he could tell, the alcohol in her system had knocked her out.  He took off her shoes before stripping to his boxers and settling down against her back.  Jon pulled her tighter against him before dozing off.

“Jon,” he heard as he tried to come up through the layers of sleep.  The voice seemed almost like it was in the distance but he was aware of it being Sansa and that she was right there.  As he became more conscious, he could feel the weight of her on his hips, the hot wetness of her kisses on his chest, and the tickling sensation from her hair on his arms.  Instinctively, he reached for her, pulling her down to his chest and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  He kissed the top of her head and hugged her.

“Sansa,” he rasped.  “How are you feeling?”

She was squirming against him, her hands roaming over his body.  He felt her hand slip into his boxer shorts and a second later, the cold air hit his cock before she wrapped her fingers around it.

“Sansa!” he yelped.  Shee began to move her hand up and down his shaft, squeezing and then release to change the pressure and friction.  He tried to take his mind off his groin.  “We need to talk.  We have to deal with this.”

“Please,” Sansa whispered.  “Not right now.  Not today.”

Jon gripped her tighter.  “Not today,” he said.  He kissed her head desperately, calling out her name when she sank down on him, enveloping him in her hot heat.  He released her when she sat up, grinding against him, her eyes on his.

He couldn’t see where they were joined, the skirt of her dress covering them and resting on his abdomen.  Reaching up, he grasped the collar of the dress before ripping it open to expose her breasts.  He cupped her teats in his hands, pinching her nipples just hard enough to make her gasp.

“Finish it,” Sansa said.

Jon moved his hands down the remains of the dress, ripping it the rest of the way until it hung on her shoulders.  Sitting up, with one hand he held her to him at the small of her back, using the other to pull the dress the rest of the way off of her.  She arched her back, throwing her head back and giving him access to her chest and throat.  He pulled her teats to his face, licking the flesh, and leaving little red blotches where he had lightly bit her across her alabaster skin.

“Jon…please….I can’t get close enough to you,” she panted.  “This hurts.  So fucking much.”

Jon faltered. “Oh shit, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Sansa kept riding him, Jon was left confused until she took his hand and placed it on her chest.  “No Jon…I hurt.  I hurt here.”  She pressed his hand against the skin over her heart.  “This hurts.”

“I know sweet girl,” Jon said.  “We are fucked up.  I know I hurt you.  I’m so sorry.  I love you so much.”  He could feel the words choking in his throat. 

Sansa was picking up speed, fucking him as hard as she could and he could feel her fluttering around his cock, he knew she was about to come and it made him tense up to match her.

Sansa’s lips were at his ear.  “You belong to me Jon Snow,” she growled.  “I belong to you.”  She gasped loudly, her body clenching around him as she dug her nails into his shoulder when she peaked.  He let go, all the anger and tension in his body releasing into her as he snapped his hips to ride out the peak for both of them.

He rested his head on her collarbone.  Jon lightly kissed the skin, flicking the tip of his tongue, his belly lurching from the salty taste of her skin on his lips.  He could stay in this moment for the rest of his life without a single complaint.  There were many nights he wished he could.

“You have my heart forever San,” he whispered.  “Forever.”

They spent the rest of the day in bed.  They didn’t say much, content to watch Netflix in between making love.  By the time they fell asleep, both of their bodies ached and they were mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted.

Jon made sure to leave her room before dawn.  On the nightstand, he left a note.  All it said was, “Forever.  I promise.”

For several months, Jon avoided Sansa.  He had even gone as far as to change his phone number, refusing to give it to anyone that knew her.  He intentionally picked classes that kept him busy and away from her.  Jon had heard through the grapevine that Sansa had started dating Willas Tyrell though he didn’t know if it was serious or not.  Though he did try to tell himself that he didn’t care.

Jon flew home for spring break.  The idea of being away from campus for a while was too tempting to pass up, regardless of the expense.  When he got home, he tossed his bags in the foyer and went into the kitchen to grab a drink.  His parents were gone on vacation so there was very little food in the fridge but to his relief, plenty of frozen meals in the freezer.  He almost laughed when he saw a hundred dollar bill and a note from his Mom on the counter. 

_Cool…pizza money._

Jon had already arranged to meet him with his buddies later that evening so he jumped in the shower and got ready for the night out.  It was only 8 p.m. by the time they had finished dinner and they decided against going to see a movie, opting to hit  up the local pub on Waterman street to see what some of the kids that stayed in town were up to.

By midnight, most of his buddies were staggering drunk, Jon having stayed sober to make sure they all got home safely.  He had retreated to the corner of the bar, having had enough of his drunken friends’ antics, to sit by himself and think.  He was gazing off into the distance when he saw her.  Sansa walked in with a few of her girlfriends, taking a seat at the table on the other side of the building.  His heart started beating rapidly and he felt clammy and hot.

He was pretty sure she was even more beautiful than he had remembered.  He hadn’t seen her in a few months, even going as far as to avoid looking at her social media, and she took his breath away.  He tried to look away but he found himself watching her, his chest aching every time she laughed.  She was smiling ear-to-ear when she turned in his direction and their eyes met.  The smile fell from her lips and she looked at him intently, not breaking eye contact or even showing the slightest hint of discomfort.

Jon wasn’t sure how it happened but an hour later, they were on a back road in his car, Sansa riding his cock as he said all sorts of filthy words and endearments.

“Sansa,” he panted.  “I thought you had a boyfriend.”

“I do,” she responded.  She didn’t stop or even slow down, her wet heat pulling at him and making his groan into her neck.

“If you have a boyfriend, why are you fucking me?” he asked.

“Because I want to,” she said. “Now shut up and let’s just fuck.”

Jon wanted to care, he really did, but he just couldn’t find it in him.  The jealousy and irrational hatred he had towards Willas Tyrell bubbled up until he exploded, filing Sansa with his seed, claiming her even though he knew he had no right to.  He rubbed her nub rapidly as he thrust the last few times after his peak until she gasped and let out a guttural scream, collapsing against him.

They spent the rest of spring break in Jon’s bed.  If they weren’t eating, they were fucking.  If they weren’t watching Netflix, Jon was balls deep in Sansa.  If they weren’t showering, and a few times when they were, his head was between her legs.  Both of them knowing they were wrong for doing it, but neither really taking the steps to make it right and stop.  Jon thought it would end when they went back to school but it didn’t.

Jon would often find Sansa waiting in his room when he got home from class, naked or pretty close to it.  Rather than turning her away, it was a contest to see if he could beat his best time to get naked and inside of her.  They would steal away in the middle of the night, Jon fucking her up against his car on the same road they had gotten into their final fight on.  Yet when they would see each other publicly, neither would acknowledge the other.  Jon tried to compartmentalize what he and Sansa had to separate it from the rest of his life but every time he saw Willas touch her, he wanted to punch his teeth into his throat. 

He felt nauseated every time he saw Tyrell and Sansa being affectionate with one another.  Once even getting sick in the bushes when he saw Willas cup Sansa’s cunt through her clothes and rubbing his fingers against what he thought was her clit.  Afterwards, Jon almost laughed out loud when he thought of it because obviously, Willas had no idea where a clit was, or at least where Sansa’s was.  No wonder she spent every moment she could get away from him on Jon’s dick.

Jon hadn’t actually dated anyone but he had his fair share of casual fucks, including a couple of females that would be consider a friend with benefits.  He was always careful to use protection with them but longed for the nights when he would be inside of Sansa, skin on skin.  Usually his temporary company didn’t spend the night but when they did, he always got startled awake when he would reach for them and realize they weren’t Sansa.  None of the women came close to her softness, her smell, the taste and feel of her skin.  If there was an upside to the fucked up situation they had found themselves in, it was that they weren’t fighting.  They spent their time together happy, sated, and in peace.

Jon watched her from across the room.  The frat party they had both ended up at was packed with people but the moment he walked into the house, he knew the stunning girl standing with that prick Willas Tyrell was Sansa.  The shine coming off her waist-length red hair had caught his eye immediately and even though he tried to act nonchalant about running into her here, he had spent the better part of the night staying where he could see her.  There was something different about her tonight, she was irritated and jumpy.  She sighed repeatedly and while he couldn’t hear what was being said, Willas kept speaking to her under his breath, his face stern and unyielding.

Every time she wandered away from him, he would find her and pull her with him by her arm.  After the fourth time, Jon was feeling the anger fester in his chest.

_Who the fuck does he think he is putting his hands on Sansa Stark like that?_

Jon’s phone dinged, a text message from Sansa.  _Who the fuck gave her my new number?_

“Meet me outside.”

Jon looked up from his phone to see Sansa looking at him.  He nodded.

Making his way through the crowd, he went outside.  The frat house was huge and she hadn’t clarified where he should meet her.  As he was walking around the back of the house, he felt arms wrap around his waist.

“Sansa.”  He turned around and looked down at her.  “What are you…?”

Sansa put a finger over his lips, “Ssshhhhhh.”

Her hand went to his crotch, rubbing against him through his jeans.  He was hard almost instantly, his need for her outweighing his common sense.  Sansa fumbled with his zipper until she was able to slide her hand into his underwear and pull his dick out.  Dropping to her knees, she sank her mouth over him, forcing him to bite his lip to keep from crying out.  She didn’t go slow as she normally would when she sucks his cock, quickly bringing him to the verge of orgasm before he pulled himself back.  Gripping her under her arms, he helped her to her feet.

Pushing her against the wall, he picked up her leg from the back of her knee, wrapping it around his hip.  He snuck his finger into the side of her panties, pulling them over just enough to enter her in one hard thrust.  She gasped with the intrusion but she was so slick, he knew he hadn’t hurt her.

“Sansa,” he gritted out.  “I have to know.  Did you cheat on me when we were together?”

Sansa was moving her hips to match his thrusts.  “No.  You belong to me and I belong to you.”

“What?” he asked.

“No.  It’s only ever been you.”  She pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing the skin and moving to the front of his face until she took his mouth. 

Jon could already feel himself coming close to his peak but he knew Sansa wasn’t there yet.  Setting her down, her turned her around to face the wall and took her hands in one of his to hold them above her head.  He entered her from behind, reaching around to rub circles with the pad of his finger against her nub.  Her reaction was immediate, her back arching and her breath catching.

“There you go baby girl,” he whispered against her ear.  “I want you to come.  I want to feel you tighten around my cock.  Come on sweetheart.  Please.”  He was thrusting into her so hard that the slap of their skin could be heard by anyone passing by on the street. 

Sansa got louder, thrusting back against him.  “Jon…please….”

“I know sweetheart….”  Jon felt her tense and let himself join her as they both peaked.  He pushed himself as far into her as he could, holding until the spasms stopped.  Both were panting and out of breath.  “Jesus Sansa….You were so loud!”

Sansa turned to face him, fixing her skirt while he tucked himself back in his jeans and fastened them.  “I never cheated on you Jon.”

“I just needed to know.  I mean, we’ve been carrying on like this for a while now.  You are cheating on your boyfriend with me,” he said.

“It’s not cheating Jon.  It’s you.  It’s always you.  We belong to each other.  Willas doesn’t matter, he never has.”  Sansa had started sobbing.  “God…I feel sick every time he touches me.  I just want him to be you.”

“I hate thinking about him touching you too.”  Jon pressed his forehead against hers.  “I hate the idea of somebody else touching you.  You’re mine.  You have my heart.”

Sansa clutched his t-shirt in her fists.  “I’m so sorry.  I don’t want to fight with you.  Please don’t leave me anymore.  I don’t want to share you with all those other girls.”

“So the story going around the party is true?” Willas Tyrell said.  He had apparently walked up to them while they were wrapped up in each other, catching them off guard.  “Sansa Stark really is a skank.”

Jon looked at Sansa, his eyes wide and dark, rage pulsating through his body.  “Jon, no!”

Jon turned, punching Tyrell hard in the jaw and dropping him to the ground.  He straddled his hips, throwing punch after punch, blackness in his eyes as he released his anger blow-by-blow.  Sansa screamed, breaking through the darkness in Jon’s head.  He turned to see her face, fear in her eyes and stopped hitting Willas as suddenly as he started.  He looked down at him and grunted.  Standing up, he kicked dirt towards him.

Jon leaned down to look at Willas.  “You will never say another word about Sansa.  You will never speak to her again.  As far as you are concerned, you have nothing to do with her.”  Jon spit in the dirt next to his head and turned to offer Sansa his hand.  “Let’s go.”

Sansa took his hand and followed behind him to his car.

“I’m thinking that was the end of your relationship with Willas,” Jon said.

“Good.” Sansa fastened her seat belt.

“So you’re okay with it?” he asked.

“Jon….I was intentionally loud.  I wanted to get caught.”

Jon furrowed his eyebrows.  “Why?”

Sansa smiled shyly.  “Because I belong to you and you belong to me.  Neither of us are ever going to give each other up…this is how it is supposed to be.  Your heart belongs to me remember?  You promised.”

“Forever.” Jon pulled onto the street and they went home.


End file.
